


Brightly

by infiniteyu



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Sanggyun ate his boyfriend's pudding.





	Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there's hardly enough Kenggyun on this website, so why not?
> 
> You're welcome.

"Why did you eat it, Gyun?", Kenta asked. He was pouting and his face was a pretty shade of pink. "It was the very last piece, how could you do this to me?", he continued, crossing his arms.

"Babe, I was hungry and..."

"How are you going to compensate for it?"

"My unconditional love, maybe? My good sense of humor? Lots of kisses and hugs?"

"And?.."

"Another pudding, of course."

Kenta smiled brightly, making the other smile as well. His teeth weren't perfectly straight and Sanggyun just loved that on the other.

"Come here...", he called, tapping on the bed. Kenta did as asked, sitting right next to him. "I freaking love you...", Sanggyun sang, booping the other's nose.

"I love you a thousand millions", Kenta answered, laughing. "And I want my pudding!"


End file.
